10 Ways to get Executed in Avalor
by Isiah02
Summary: From the authors who brought you 10 Ways to get Executed in Enchantia, here are 10 Ways to get Executed in Avalor. Easter Eggs inside as well. Please read and review.


**Quick Random Moment**

***only adults will understand this***

**Valentina: I have the nails.**

**Esteban: You sure do. You have the globes too.**

**Valentina: *giggles* Oh, you.**

* * *

**Isiah: What up! Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What's up!**

**Isiah: And welcome to 10 Ways to get Executed in Avalor! To those that have stuck with me in 2016, this should come as a refresher to the ways to get executed in Enchantia.**

**Tom: But for those that haven't seen 10 Ways to get Executed in Enchantia or the two sequels after that, help yourself to check them out as well.**

**Isiah: Guys...I'm really excited for this story. It's been almost three years since we've done the 10 Ways to get Executed in Enchantia stories. And now to do an Elena of Avalor version of it...I'm surprised I didn't think of this earlier.**

**Tom: Oh I did. I just counted on you having a thousand more important things to do.**

**Isiah: WHAT?! TOM!**

**Tom: What?!**

**Isiah: YOU- Never mind. Let's get into this story.**

* * *

**10 Ways to get Executed in Avalor!**

1\. Magic Hacking

Elena and Mateo were out in the palace backyard getting some practice with their magic weapons. Elena had her Scepter of Light and Mateo had the tamborita that Darkness had before he was killed. (Foreshadowing in Avalor's Ending Nightmare...?"

"Okay, you challenged me to a magic duel. What're we playing for," Elena asked.

Mateo had a smirk on his face as he spoke. "Pleasure."

"What," Elena giggled at the royal wizard.

"It's simple," Mateo walked up to Elena and tucked back a piece of her hair. "If I win, I have you all to myself tonight. But if you win, I'm all yours tonight."

"You're on," Elena aimed her scepter at Mateo. Mateo readied himself as well as the duel finally began. Elena ran over to Mateo and shot her Blaze element at Mateo picking up an easy win for her.

Elena smirked as she walked up to Mateo who was on the ground and said, "Guess you belong to me tonight."

"Hmm. Nope," Mateo grabbed his drum wand and reversed the duel over to the beginning. He then kept Elena in place and shot his attack spell at her making him win the duel.

After he won the magic duel, Mateo walked up to Elena and said, "Guess you're mine for the night."

"Oh alright," Elena chuckled in defeat. "I'm all yours."

After Mateo helped Elena get up, Zuzo appeared in front of them in a not so happy mood. "I saw that magic hack you did Mateo," he scolded the wizard.

"Hack? I did no such thing," Mateo complained.

"Eat your heart," Zuzo chanted as he shot a beam of energy at Mateo knocking him out cold.

* * *

2\. Extremely Loud Music

Esteban was in the palace courtroom teaching a group of kids with musical instruments.

"Alright, kids. People talk loud when they wanna act smart. Right," he said to the kids.

"Correct," one of the kids shouted in excitement.

"So if we play loud, people will think we're good," Esteban said. "Everybody ready?"

As the group prepared their instruments, one of the kids said, "I hope this is good enough for the Avaloran version of this story."

"Oh it will be," another child from the group answered his friend.

Esteban prepared himself as well and said, "And a 1, and a 2, an 4!" As soon as the band started playing, it backfired and broke all the windows in the courtroom. Esteban fell from the backfire and quickly got up only to see Shuriki bust the door down in anger.

"Who. Played. THAT LOUD MUSIC," the sorceress growled. The group of kids felt frightened by her and pointed at Esteban.

"Oh thanks a-" the Chancellor was cut off when Shuriki grabbed him with her magic and threw him out one of the broken windows. She then turned to the kids and said, "Now for a new theory kids. Why don't you play so quietly, no one can hear you."

* * *

3\. Manufacturing Super Weapons

Victor and Carla Delgado were in an underground bunker with a unique weapon in front of them.

"At last. We finally did it Carla. We created a weapon powerful enough to destroy the dark spirit world," Victor said.

"Yep. Now we can finally head over there and kill Nightmare once and for all Papa," Carla smiled at her father.

Just when Victor was about to activate the weapon, he was lifted up by dark magic and split in half quickly leading to his death. Carla screamed at this and turned around to see a demon version of...Fiero.

"THERE WILL BE NO DESTRUCTION FROM YOU, DELGADOS," he shouted before lunging at Carla.

"NO WAIT! DON'T KILL ME," Carla begged. "I mean you can kill me, but PLEASE DON'T HAVE YOUR WAY WITH ME!"

"Eww. That's disgusting," Fiero said.

"So is your mother."

"Oh. You've crossed the line now motherlover," Fiero lifted Carla with his magic and did killed her the same way he killed Victor. When he was finished, he took a look at the weapon that was in the bunker and had an idea form in his head.

2 hours later, Fiero was finished turning the spirit world weapon into a transporter. "Let's see how this works," he said stepping inside the invention. It was soon activated and it teleported Fiero from the bunker to the moon in space.

"Aww yeah. Now this is the life," Fiero said relaxing himself on the moon.

* * *

4\. Getting Kidnapped by Fans

Gabe woke up finding himself in an unknown room when two male figures came into the room. He saw them walk in and asked, "Hey, where am I?"

"Are you General Gabriel Nunez," one of the guys asked.

"Uh, I'm actually a Captain but yes I'm Gabriel Nunez," Gabe said. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Darrius DeWynter and this is my brother Darriou DeWynter," Darrius introduced himself and his brother. "And we are without a doubt your biggest fans."

"Hmm. That's funny. The last person that said that, they had their head blown off by a sniper," Gabe said.

"Yeah well-" The door behind the two brothers busted open revealing a blonde headed girl in a white and blue top. She super kicked Darrius in the face making him fly out the window. Darriou quickly lunged at her but she countered and put him in the armbar, quickly breaking it.

"DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S RUDE TO KIDNAP PEOPLE WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION," Naomi scolded breaking the armbar hold. "And you better not interrupt me when I'm rescuing Gabe."

After Naomi got Gabe out of the bed trap, he said, "Thanks Naomi."

"Hey, if you're gonna be rescued by someone, it's gotta be your biggest fan," Naomi said as she took Gabe's hand and walked out of the room with him.

**Isiah: Sure haven't used my OC's in a while. XD**

* * *

5\. Cancelling your Insurance

Princess Marisa, Prince Marzel, and Daria were hanging out at an abandoned shipwreck.

"So have any of you figured out if underwater mayo was an instrument yet," Marzel asked.

"No Prince Marzel. Underwater mayo is now an instrument," Daria said watching as he was about to ask something else. She quickly cut him off by saying, "Underwater mustard is not an instrument either."

Marisa thought about mayo for a quick second and said, "Hmm. You can be able to afford more mayo and save more money if you do one thing."

"And that thing is?"

"Cancel your insurance."

"Cancel my...-" Daria was thrown off for a second. "Are you sure that's a good idea Princesa?"

"Of course it is! It's not like someone's gonna kill you for it," Marisa said.

"Well okay then." Daria went over to her shell computer. A few minutes later, she put the computer up and said, "I'm finish canceling my Avaloran insurance!"

"Great, now we can," Marzel was cut off when a rope spear struck Daria in the chest. He and Marisa looked to see a portal with Gabe coming out and pulling Daria in saying, "GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!"

* * *

6\. Asking for someone's Social Security Number

Gabe and Mateo were making their way inside the Avaloran Nightclub. They took a moment to look at what all has changed inside it.

"Man, it's been quite a few years since we've been here," Mateo said.

"Yeah. Wait, we," Gabe looked at Mateo weirdly.

Mateo chuckled a little as he spoke. "Oh that's right. You were't there when I came here with Esteban that one night."

"Sadly I wasn't," Gabe saw Naomi in her ballgown walking over to him and taking his hand. He took hers as well and said, "Take it easy on me sweet cheeks. I've had a rough day today."

Naomi chuckled and said, "Baby I'm gonna make you forget all about that." Both lovers then made their way to the back of the club leaving Mateo by himself. He didn't have to do this for long when he noticed Elena looking at him seductively from his left. He headed for her and she did the same thing to him.

As soon as they approached each other, they held each other close and embraced in a nice gentle kissing session. Elena broke the kiss a few moments later and softly said, "Hi Mateo."

"Hello beautiful," Mateo said just as softly as she did. She took her lover's hand and led him to the dance for to dance. It went on for a little bit before Prince Alonzo interrupted it by pushing Mateo to the ground and taking Elena's hand.

"Uh that's my woman you're trying to dance with," Mateo said getting up.

Alonzo chuckled as he spoke. "Sorry wizard boy. She's mine now."

"Alonzo, what the hell is wrong with you," Elena asked boldly taking her hands away from the prince.

"What? I was just stealing a dance," Alonzo said. "Hey, you mind me getting your Social Security Number so we can know each other better?"

"Social Secur- WHAT," Mateo asked frustrated.

"I got this Mateo," Elena pulled out her Scepter and pointed it at Alonzo. "That's three violations. Asking for Social Security Numbers, stealing a dance, and pushing my boyfriend on the ground. Any last words?"

Alonzo just laughed at Elena's words and went in to kiss her but the crown princess used her scepter to blast his chest open. He screamed as a reaction before Elena ripped his heart out of his chest.

"EAT YOUR HEART BITCH," Elena screamed as she shoved the heart in Alonzo's face finishing the execution.

* * *

7\. Copyright

Esteban was in the Avaloran Nightclub getting drunk when he heard what type of music was playing in the club. He got up from the bar and walked over to the DJ.

"Yo DJ man," Esteban got his attention.

"What's up," the DJ asked.

"This shit is boring. Put on some Little Mix man," Esteban said.

"Hmm. Excellent choice," the DJ nodded his head as he changed the music on the system. The crowd soon started dancing as Woman Like Me started playing and this went on for a few moments before the front door to the club broke down revealing 4 women.

One of the girls revealing herself to be Princess Valentina stepped up saying, "Playing copyrighted music?! EVERYONE HERE WILL BE EXECUTED BY OUR HANDS!"

"Wait. Who the hell are you guys," Esteban asked.

"We're the Avaloran Little Mix," Valentina said as the other three girls revealed their faces. "You all know Princess Marisa, and the other two girls are my daughter Vanessa and her best friend Victoria."

Prince Marzel stepped from out of the crowd as he spoke. "Hold up. Avaloran Little Mix?"

"Just think about it for a second Marzel," Marisa stepped up to him. "If a Fanfiction author were to actually put the real Little Mix in a story, you think it'll be allowed on the site?"

**Isiah: She's not lying. There is a rule that claims you can't put real life famous people in a fanfic, so I came up with a fake Little Mix. XD**

"She does draw a good point there Prince Marzel," Esteban said.

"Of course she does," Vanessa stepped up with a shotgun. "Now, who's the DJ playing our music?!"

Esteban slowly turned to the DJ and pointed at him saying, "H- He did it."

"Get executed by our hands," Victoria aimed her weapon at the DJ along with the other girls. He pulled out a pistol himself and shouted, "You four will die at my hands-."

Before he could finish his sentence, the four ladies shot their weapons at the DJ, quickly killing him. Esteban took cover from the bullets and slowly came out to see the DJ with many bullet wounds in his torso.

"Ouch. Bet he won't be playing copyrighted music no more," Esteban said taking another sip of his drink.

* * *

8\. Saying the word "What" (Famous movie scene in here.)

Gabe was in a small room getting information from a random citizen.

"Now tell me what does this Peter's Pizzeria looks like," he demanded.

The man was confused and responded with, "Wait, what?" Gabe didn't take too well on this and threw the table in front of him across the room in frustration. "What kingdom you from," he raised his voice.

"W- What," the man said again.

"Hmph, what ain't a country I've ever heard of," Gabe said. "Do they speak English in "What?"

"What?"

"ENGLISH MOTHERLOVER, DO YOU SPEAK IT," Gabe shouted.

"Yes o- Of course," the man backed up a little.

"So you know what I'm saying?"

"Yes."

"What does this Peter's Pizzeria look like?!"

The man started stuttering before responding again with ",What?"

Gabe pointed a sword at the criminal and threatened him with, "Say what again! Say what again, I dare you! In fact I double dare you motherlover! Say what one more damn time!"

"O- Okay," the man finally spoke up. "It's a small restaurant."

"Go on!"

"And it's in a rich neighborhood," the man continued.

"Does the manager look like a bitch," Gabe asked.

"What," the man said not knowing what he just said. Gabe finally had enough and shot the man in the head executing him.

* * *

9\. Drinking

Elena was entering a bar when she found Vanessa sitting at one of the bar stools with a computer. She approached her and noticed that she was reading one of Isiah02's Adventure in the Kingdom stories.

"Wow, Adventure in the Kingdom? It's been so long since that story came out," Elena said getting Vanessa's attention. "In fact it's been so long since the author of that story posted an Alvin and the Chipmunks story."

"Oh yeah. He never gave them any story ideas lately," Vanessa said.

Elena sat down with her friend and got the bartender's attention. He went up to the two ladies and asked, "What can I get you two ladies?"

"I want to know why Isiah02 never thanked his Adventure in the Kingdom stories," Vanessa said.

"For what," Elena looked at her friend.

"Making his stories after them great."

Elena just shrugged her shoulders and said, "I'll just take a cup of water, thank you."

Vanessa closed her laptop and said, "And I'll have a glass...of pain."

"Whoa there, don't get upset there Nessa," Elena said.

"02 never finished Adventure in the Kingdom 3!"

"So? You're drinking."

"What the...- I...- And?"

"You can't drink until Isiah finishes that fanfic," Elena said.

"Oh," Vanessa paused for a moment. "Well...would it be okay if I helped you finished this fanfic?"

"I guess," Vanessa turned to see the bartender reveal himself to be none other than Fiero. He laughed and said, "I caught both of you drinking and now you're both sentenced to execution! But first can I say something before I do it?"

"What," Elena glared at the malvago.

"EAT YOUR-"

"No! You eat yours first bitch," Vanessa held Fiero in place and Elena blasted him in his chest with her Scepter of Light. He was then let go only to fall quickly to his death.

* * *

10\. Not finishing your fanfics

**Isiah: Okay. I'll face the consequences for this one. But...you'll have to catch me first! *jumps out of a window***

* * *

**Tom: Welp, since Isiah isn't here for the outro, I guess I'll have to do it myself. We hope you guys enjoyed this funny story. We included some special Easter Eggs in it as well so that's something to be proud of. Don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys-**

**Isiah: *comes from the window* As always, until the next story. *jumps back out from the window***

**Tom: Isiah, you come back here right now! *jumps out the window as well***


End file.
